1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hydrostatic bearing assembly and, more particularly, to a hydrostatic bearing assembly and fluid collection system.
2. Background of Related Art
Linear motion hydrostatic bearing assemblies are well known and have been used for many years for the near frictionless movement of masses. Hydrostatic bearings are characterized as having excellent low friction, accuracy, and repeatability characteristics, with a theoretically infinite life. Hydrostatic bearings also have excellent damping characteristics which result from hydrostatic fluid acting as a shock absorber between the apparatus to which the bearing is associated and an applied load.
Hydrostatic bearings maintain the distance between a bearing race and a support rail by providing a thin pressurized film of fluid in the gap between the bearing race and the rail. Hydrostatic fluid is supplied to the bearing gap from a source of fluid under constant pressure. Typically, the fluid drips from the gap and is collected in a basin or tray located in the area below the hydrostatic bearing assembly and the support rail. Thus, a collection tray must be positioned along the length of the rail. Because a continuous flow of hydrostatic fluid maintained at a constant pressure is supplied to the bearing, a substantial amount of fluid can collect in the collection trays resulting in increased bearing operating costs and sloppy and/or dangerous working conditions.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved linear motion hydrostatic bearing assembly having a system for collecting and recirculating hydrostatic fluid exiting the bearing gaps and dripping from the support rail.